Una Solucion para los Celos
by NekkiYaoi
Summary: Ivan Braginski y Maddeline Williams se gustan, pero ninguno de los dos tiene el valor suficiente como para confesarlo.


Típico de Nekki, haciendo todo a la apurada (?

Este fic participa en el reto ''songfic'' del foro ''Yo amo hetalia, ¿y tu?''

La canción utilizada es: Una solución para los celos (version del chico y version de la chica) y la pareja es RusiaxNyo!Canada.

Aclaración: si luego del corte de linea aparecen frases dentro de [ ...] significa que es desde el punto de vista de Ivan (Rusia). Quizas luego lo revise xP

*bachelor: soltero.

* * *

Era el horario del recreo, el profesor estricto de matemáticas en cuanto tocó la campana de cambio de hora ya estaba fuera del aula, murmurando algo sobre que la campana estaba retrasada. Algo esperado de alguien tan puntual como el profesor Ludwig.

"Creí que no iba a acabar jamás la hora, finalmente somos libres del Gruñón." dramatizo Francis, alzando sus manos al aire como si rezara.

"Estas exagerando, idiota." gruño el inglés ubicado dos pupitres detrás del francés.

"¿Cómo puedes decirle algo tan cruel a _moi_ , intento de cejas?" fingió limpiarse lágrimas imaginarias de sus ojos.

"¿¡Que dijiste!?" Exclamó enfurecido Arthur.

Maddeline suspiro y se recostó con los brazos sobre su pupitre. Nunca podían faltar las tontas discusiones del inglés y el francés.

Maddeline Williams era un estudiante de la preparatoria World, una preparatoria a la que asisten adolescentes de todo el mundo. Sus padres la inscribieron aquí por recomendación de sus tíos, los padres de Francis Bonnefoy, el mismo francés dramático. A decir verdad, no era nada más que un capricho de su primo el que asistiera ambos a la misma preparatoria, alegando que era su deber como su _hermano mayor_ el mantenerla a salvo de los lobos hambrientos (aka. Compañeros de clase). Tampoco es que lo necesitara, teniendo en cuenta que no destacaba del resto de sus compañeros y eso la volvía invisible para ellos.

Francis insistió mucho sobre el asunto de mantenerla bajo su protección, pero aun así él también llegaba a olvidarse de ella en ocasiones. Para su suerte, Maddie era alguien que no se ofende a la ligera y perdona al instante, algo que reforzaba su determinación de mantenerla fuera del alcance de los lobos.

Francis era demasiado dramático para su propio bien.

"Oh, Feliciano Vargas. ¿Necesitas algo de mi?" una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de la canadiense, haciendo que volteara a ver inconscientemente al dueño de la voz.

"Ivan, ciao ciao! El Club de Periodismo está realizando un cuestionario y nos gustaría que participaras en el. ¿Qué te parece?"

El joven ruso, Ivan Braginski, aceptó con un _da_ y una sonrisa de las suyas que dejó ligeramente temblando al italiano menor.

"El asombroso Gilbert también quiere participar de su cuestionario." saltó el alemán llamando la atención. Su medio-hermano, Alfred, se les unió por intriga.

"Estábamos interesados en saber quienes consideraban como las chicas mas hermosas de la escuela, ahora que nos aproximamos a la fecha de San Valentín." explicó con calma Kiku, con un micrófono y grabador en mano.

Maddeline se quedó petrificada al escuchar eso. ¿Estaban preguntando quien era la chica mas hermosa de toda la escuela? ¿¡y el ruso estaba dispuesto a participar!?

La canadiense se puso de pie en un instante, pero como era de esperarse nadie se percató de sus acciones, e intentó salir del aula lo más rápido que pudo.

 **Una charla sobre quien te puede gustar,**

 **es algo que no quisiera oír.**

"¡La chica mas hermosa de la escuela es Maddie, obviamente!" declaró sin pudor el albino, riendo a su manera.

La declaración tomó de su sorpresa a la canadiense que se detuvo a dos pasos de la puerta.

"Aunque Eli tampoco está nada mal, sabes. Definitivamente ellas dos son las más bonitas." finalizó Gilbert, asintiendo con la cabeza, satisfecho con su respuesta.

"¿Con que Maddeline es la más hermosa de la escuela, _da_?" cuestiono Ivan con una sonrisa falsa.

 **Aunque al final te estoy oyendo atentamente,**

 **e irritandome.**

 _No quiero escuchar más,_ pensó Maddie. Con determinación, abandonó el aula.

* * *

 **Ya conozco la razón por la que estoy así,**

 **Pero aun asi no puedo confesarte**

 **Que siempre pienso en ti.**

Maddeline Williams estaba enamorada de Ivan Braginski, su compañero de clases. Fue amor a primera vista, y desde aquel momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron con los encantadores ojos del ruso hasta el ahora, pasaron ya casi dos años. Su timidez le impedía entablar cualquier tipo de conversación, y cuando lograba reunir el coraje necesario para hablarle se veía interrumpida antes de poder decir ni _a_.

Desde de su primer encuentro pasaron dos años enteros de su corazón palpitando como loco con tan solo ver al otro, deseando estar a su lado, ser a quien le dirige una de sus más cálidas sonrisas, a quien sostiene entre sus brazos y besa con aquellos rosados labios…

 _¡Vamos a calmarnos, Maddeline Williams!_ exclamó mentalmente, deteniendo el vergonzoso tren de pensamiento. _¡No puedes tener ese tipo de pensamientos impuros, Maddeline, eres una joven decente!_

O lo más cercano a ello, gracias al _impuro_ de su primo.

 _De seguro ni siquiera soy su tipo..._

No es que se creyera una chica fea; simplemente era normal, o menos que eso. Su apariencia era para nada llamativa en comparación al resto de chicas, y eso solo añadía a su invisibilidad.

 _Probablemente ni sepa quien soy,_ siguió diciendo para sí misma, dejándose ahogar en un mar de pensamientos pesimistas

* * *

 _ **[Pensé que seguramente he estado enamorado con la idea del amor,**_

 _ **actualmente no me he enamorado de nadie.]**_

Para Ivan Braginski, el concepto del amor y todo lo que venga junto a este, era algo intrigante. Todas las personas persiguiendo con diferentes niveles de desesperación tras algo tan abstracto ciertamente es algo que debía estudiarse con detenimiento.

 _ **[Solo me divierto con mis amigos.]**_

Su ardua investigación acerca del amor le llevó a descubrir que existían distintos tipos de amor: el amor a tus amigos, a tus familiares, y el amor de pareja.

 _ **[Un bachelor que solo sonríe y esquiva la pregunta.]**_

El amor resultó ser un concepto mucho más complejo y ambiguo de lo que se esperaba. Pero si algo entendió sobre el tema, es que Ivan Braginski nunca ha sentido el amor de pareja, ¡ni siquiera sentirse atraído hacia otra persona en toda su vida!

 _ **[¡Esta totalmente bien así!]**_

No es como si hubiera estado buscando sentirse así, la verdad… Solo fue una _coincidencia_.

 _ **[Enamorarse y esas cosas,**_

 _ **cuando le pasa a alguien,**_

 _ **naturalmente ese sentimiento de celos y envidia se eleva.]**_

Ivan siguió sonriendo fríamente hacia su compañero Gilbert, quien retrocedió aterrorizado ante su mirada penetrante. El pobre alemán seguro no tenía idea de porque el ruso lucía como si estuviera a tan poco de estrangularlo, pero Ivan no iba a molestarse en explicar sus problemas del corazón a alguien como él (no dudaba de que si lo hacía en menos de una hora el albino lo hubiera filtrado todo a la red por medio de su tonto blog).

''Lo siento, camaradas, pero acabo de recordar que tenía un asunto importante que atender. Si me disculpan.'' Anunció su despedida al grupo y él también abandonó el aula.

 _ **[Enséñame el encanto que marcara el amor en movimiento.]**_

''¿Maddeline?'' llamo Ivan, buscando con la mirada a la canadiense en el pasillo, sin encontrar rastro alguno de ella.

 _ **[Probablemente parezco un tonto…]**_

* * *

['' _ **Buenos días, vienes despeinada el día de hoy.''**_

 _ **fue nuestra primer conversación.]**_

La expresión en el rostro de Maddie era una de absoluto shock, y se mantuvo de esa forma por unos segundos. ''¿E… En serio?'' murmuró la chica con una voz suave, pasándose una mano por su largo cabello que hoy llevaba suelto. Un nuevo peinado, noto Ivan con un leve sonrojo.

Ivan se aclaró la garganta. ''D-Déjame arreglarlo por ti.'' En cuanto Maddie le dio su permiso, el ruso extendió su mano y suavemente quitó una de las hebillas de su cabello. Con suma gentileza, un trato que únicamente recibían los miembros de su familia, tomó un par de mechones rubios y los sujeto correctamente con la hebilla

''Ahora esta mejor.'' le dedico una sonrisa a la pequeña, quien se ruborizo. ''Me gustaría saber, ¿que hay con el repentino cambio de peinado?'' Maddeline con coletas era adorable, pero una Maddeline con el cabello suelto era un ángel que te arrebata el aliento con su belleza.

 _ **[Sonrojada me dijo ''sera nuestro secreto''.**_

 _ **¿Cuan linda puedes ser?, pensé.]**_

Con una sonrisa y un rubor en su rostro, eso era suficiente como para hacer que cualquier chico cayera rendido ante ella. Si Ivan tenía dudas sobre si le gustaba o no Maddeline, en este momentos sus dudas desaparecieron en el aire.

 _ **[Tus palabras despertaron algo especial,**_

 _ **todo el mundo parecía ser perfecto.**_

 _ **De ti me enamore.]**_

* * *

 **Supongamos que un día empezara a salir con alguien,**

 **seria bueno caminar mano a mano a casa…**

 **Es un sueño vergonzoso,**

'' **Lo se'', hablo para mi misma.**

Maddeline no podía escapar de su mundo de fantasías. ¡Ivan le dirigió la palabra! ¡Ivan toco su cabello! ¡Ivan _arreglo_ su cabello!

Pero sobre todo…

 _¡Ivan se percató de mi existencia!_

Maddie se sentía en las nubes, demasiado contenta como para mantenerse en tierra firme y escuchar la aburrida explicación del profesor de matemáticas.

 _¿Quizas estuve equivocada todo este tiempo…?_ La idea de que, aunque sea por un momento, ella pudo acaparar la atención del ruso por completo daba vida a innumerables fantasías en la cabeza de Maddie.

 **Algún** **día, seguramente...**

 _Como de caminar tomados de la mano…_

''Ivan, ¿podrías explicarme como se resuelve este ejercicio, por favor?'' dijo en un tono coqueto una compañera. Su voz sonaba como el siseo de una serpiente para los oídos de Maddie y la forma en que acortaba la distancia entre su cuerpo con el del ruso le recordó a una boa constrictor enrollándose en su presa.

 **Estando celosa,**

 **siendo hecho para sentirse de esa manera.**

La canadiense odiaba admitir que sentía celos.

 **Todas las chicas experimentan cosas así.**

Celos de sus compañeras lo suficientemente afortunadas como para ser designadas en trabajos grupales junto a él…

 **Ese tipo de sentimientos totalmente normales,**

Celos de sus hermanas, quienes reciben todas sus sonrisas llenas de cariño y pueden estar tan cerca de él todo el tiempo que quieren.

 **Sin dudas, los tengo también.**

''Sentir tantos celos me hace sentir culpable…'' susurro entre sus brazos, avergonzada.

* * *

['' _ **Tengo algo que decirte,**_

 _ **por favor ven.**_

 _ **Al salon después de clases a las 4.'']**_

Durante el receso, Ivan fue en busca de Maddeline para finalmente enfrentar la realidad. Ivan Braginski estaba enamorado de Maddeline Williams y no podía resistir un minuto más, no podía perder un minuto más, sin confesarle lo que sentía por ella.

¿Qué fue lo que finalmente le otorgó la determinación suficiente como para hacer algo así después de tantos años sin siquiera poder dirigirle la palabra? La respuesta a esa pregunta es Gilbert.

El albino se las había arreglado para obtener los resultados del cuestionario del otro día, y el muy desvergonzado los publicó en su blog, como Ivan predijo que sucedería.

Los resultados le abrieron los ojos. No había dudas de que Maddie era una chica bella, pero no estaba al tanto de que _tantas personas_ pensaban lo mismo que el.

 _ **[Mi corazón no parara de palpitar,**_

 _ **pero debo soportarlo por un poco más de tiempo.]**_

Ivan se sintió aterrorizado. ¿Y si alguna de esas personas decidía actuar antes que el? La idea de que era _ahora o nunca_ lo motivó lo suficiente como para dejar de lado su timidez.

 _ **[Me dices que ahí estarás.]**_

Las horas parecen pasar mas lento de lo normal y era una tortura para ambos enamorados. Estaban ansiosos y deseosos de que ya fueran las 4, ¡pero los minutos parecían horas! Ambos recurrieron a su mundo de fantasías para esperar el paso de las horas, imaginando como iría la conversación, que cosas dirían, que diría el otro, y así…

 _ **[Antes de entrar,]**_

Ahora parado frente a la puerta del salon, Ivan no podía evitar desear por unos cuantos minutos más para prepararse, completamente nervioso.

 _ **[un hechizo dire.]**_

Ivan reunió todo su coraje, toda su valentía.

 _ **[Gritare que ya no es momento de dudar.]**_

Todos esos sentimientos bonitos que Maddeline provocaba en el…

 _ **[Si tal vez mi princesa quisieras ser,]**_

Ivan alzó la cabeza, decidido.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, olvidando sus miedos.

 _ **[¡juro que…!]**_

''¡M-Maddeline Williams, yo…!''

 _ **[Todos los días te haré feliz.]**_


End file.
